


Happiness

by EverydayClumsy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sweet, something nice because I like to kill characters a little to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayClumsy/pseuds/EverydayClumsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshot of a possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Long slender finger turning the pages, as if not to disturb the words written down on the yellowed paper, that's carrying the history of decades. Eyes like azure oceans skimming through them. Ebony hair swaying with every turned page and every tilt of head, casting shadows on porcelain skin in the dim light.

Tired eyes, dark blue like lifeless nights. Rough, tanned hands holding a white cup, gazing into the fire, waiting for the light to cast away the shadows. Closed eyes and sinking hands, a deep breath.

Azure eyes gazing up and taking in every movement. Long fingers closing the book and laying it down, tracing over the engraved lettering filled with gold. Long frail seeming legs walking over and taking the cup out of rough hands. Slender body keeling on the ground, in front of a sturdy body placed in the armchair.

Dark and porcelain skin meeting, fingers intertwining. Light brush of pale lips on rough skin, a smile. A rough hand brushing ebony hair away and caressing over porcelain skin and sharp cheekbones. Azure eyes drifting shut, leaning into the touch. Tired eyes taking in every motion and leaning forward, pressing forehead to forehead.

Breath against breath, a smile, warmth, pale lips meeting red lips and lingering for a while. Another smile and warmth of a touch from rough hands, a breath ghosting over parted lips, unsaid words read in azure oceans and lifeless nights.

The light casting the shadows away.

**Author's Note:**

> First published: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9855887/1/Happiness


End file.
